PROJECT 3 - HOST-PATHAGEN INTERACTIONS Project Leader: T. Shenk (Molbio) This project is focused on mechanisms intrinsic to the growth and spread of viral, parasitic and bacterial pathogens. Shenk will study mechanisms by which innate immunity limits the replication and spread of human cytomegalovirus, Enquist will explore how pseudorabies virus moves within neurons and spreads between neurons, Llinas will study transcriptional regulation and small molecule metabolism in malaria, Gital/Shaevitz will elucidate the mechanisms by which the peptidoglycan cell wall network of gram-negative bacteria is spatially and temporally organized, and Bassler will study quorum sensing in a variety of bacterial systems.